


Unambiguous

by ErinPtah



Category: Ambiguously Gay Duo
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're extremely close, in an ambiguous way . . . and they probably should have left it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unambiguous

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from something I thought about doing in [this fic](http://reseda.dreamwidth.org/12219.html), which got a happier ending instead.

When the Duo arrived back at the Fortress of Privacy, Ace turned to Gary and said, with perfect calm, "I think he was supposed to be a mule, actually."

Gary, who had kept a straight face during the whole showdown with the supervillain, let out the tiniest snort.

Ace's lips twitched as he tried to suppress a smirk. Once Gary started snickering, though, it was hopeless: seconds later they had both gone into paroxysms of laughter.

"'Slap that ass, Ace!'" quoted the taller of the heroes, once he had caught his breath enough to speak at all. "The look on the mayor's _face!_ "

"You're leaving out the best part!" cried Gary, choked with glee. "I mean, yeah, the pun was obvious, but I didn't think you would actually _go_ for it!"

"When else was I going to get a chance to say 'Gary's great at the donkey punch'?" giggled Ace, wiping tears from his eyes.

"The looks on their faces!" howled his companion. "And then you turn to the henchmen guarding the mayor and do the thing, the 'What's everybody looking at?' thing, _with a straight face!_ I don't know how you do it! I was _this close_ to giving it all away!"

"Don't sell yourself short, mister!" ordered Ace, trying to sound stern and failing because he was still chortling. "You can take the filthiest double entendre and make it sound _wholesome_. Everyone would have figured out we're gay _years_ ago if you didn't do innocence so well!"

He was so caught up in mirth that it took him a moment to notice Gary had stopped laughing.

"Something the matter, 'lifetime companion'?"

"You're actually gay?" asked Gary.

Ace blinked.

Then blinked again, because the first time hadn't made much difference.

"Wait a second," he stammered. "Why did you think I was doing all this?"

"Well, uh, I thought we were just doing it to mess with people's heads. That's why _I'm_ doing it, anyway."

"Oh."

There was a long pause.

"So," said Ace, "you're not . . . ?"

"Nope."

"But what about your tasteful decorating tips?"

"Oh, I like tasteful decorating!" said Gary earnestly. "It's penis I'm not so fond of."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was another pause.

"And you're . . . ?" contined Gary.

"Completely flaming," said Ace quickly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Positive. You?"

"Straight as an arrow. No question."

"Oh."

"So, uh," continued Gary, "every time we were out in public, doing our little act, and you, uh, you patted my, you know . . . ."

"Yeah?"

"You were actually enjoying that?"

Ace shrugged one shoulder. "It's firm."

"Ah. Well."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Welcome."

The next pause seemed to go on forever.

"This isn't gonna be weird for you now, is it?" asked Ace.

"What? Me? No! Oh, no, not at all. Well, maybe a little. I mean, it's not that I'm not totally cool with gay people. I am. Cool with you guys, I mean."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, geez, I didn't offend you with any of the jokes, did I? Because they were totally harmless, and all in good fun, and I do actually know that being gay doesn't automatically make you a fan of the Village People, and—"

Ace slumped in his seat. "Yes. Yes, this is going to be weird."


End file.
